With the development of liquid crystal display technique, an increasing number of electronic devices adopt a liquid crystal display as a display screen. The liquid crystal display comprises a driving integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as driving IC in short) and a pixel circuit. The driving IC provides an analogy signal for a pixel circuit, and charges a pixel capacitor in the pixel circuit through this analogy signal.
The driving IC comprises a digital circuit part, a digital-analogy conversion circuit part and an analogy circuit part, and is configured to charge the pixel capacitor in the pixel circuit after converting a digital signal into the analogy signal. However, the digital circuit part, the digital-analogy conversion part and the analogy circuit part in the driving IC always have relatively complicated structure and large size, such that the driving IC has a complicated structure entirely and large size, which results in increasing manufacturing cost of the driving IC.